EvilZephPLayYV
A creation a darkness in the shadow EvilZephPlayYV. Me and my friend were playing jailbreak with our favorite YouTuber ZephPlayz we were so excited to hang out with him..well that changed because suddenly my game disconnect.I was mad why did it have to do this one me then suddenly a message appeared saying the line We are Zeph I was confused so I typed "who are you and how can you message me".They never replied,so then I typed what do you want...I send the message I waited a bit then I decided to close the tab when a replied said ".....EvilZeph". I looked confused then something hit me "Zeph Evil Zeph wait there are two Zeph".I looked at his profile and it looked nothing like Zeph so I thought it was a joke,"Your joking right you look nothing like him I replied" true but I soon will =)"that gave me discomfort "so why am I apart of this then and whats your purpose" "....." I was confused just waited for a response "....." "hey say something." "no reply so what your not going to talk okay," ".....bye" I was confused in what he said then suddenly my computer turns black I was confused on what happened.I reboted my computer enter my password went on ROBLOX and enter my user and pass like normal to get this This account is Deleted "what why is it deleted" so I decided to text ROBLOX and lucky enough I got my account back okay then so I went to messages "huh what"its not there what I check my friends list the account is gone, so I searched the account up and the and what it said scared me no results for EvilZephPlayYV.10 days later after that incident I felt paranoid like I am being watched my every move I don't know what to do..... that's when I receive at text in my phone saying anonymous I think to myself "who is that" so I clicked it and replied who are you...no answer I text what do you want and how did you get this phone number....no reply.I was getting annoyed by the fact it did not answer.So I close it until I get a reply "I can do worse" I got freaked out then I replied "WHO ARE YOU" "......Evil" huh what does that mea- I froze for a moment "no you mean Evil Zeph" I got totally freaked out by that because of what happened yesterday I replied with what do you want.no reply, all of sudden my phone turned black just like that incident with my computer,"huh whats going on" I tried to open my phone but it wouldn't work so maybe I thought it just need to charge. So after a few hours lucky enough it finally worked. I opened it check my messages to see its gone....I check my phone,I searched and I google searched it and it said no results. its as if he never existed. EvilZephPlay who is he and what does he want...... https://www.roblox.com/users/771311896/profiler ........Did you really think Id show you that easily=)